


Immovable Force: Unstoppable Object

by punkskully



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Star Wars - Freeform, wip-star wars: tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I'm assuming everyone reading this has seen the film. This fic, and summary has spoilers*<br/>*******************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>He used to focus on the darkness there, find solace in that void. Now, just around the edges were a glimmer of light. A brightness that he hadn’t seen in years. Bright light like a sun ascending above a mountain in the early hours of the morning. It reminded him of what his mother would say to him as a child. When he feared the darkness. She would whisper that, “darkness isn’t for ever, Ben. Every dark night has a bright morning.” Her voice hummed inside of his head, like an echo of hope he used to believe in. He remembered his name. “Ben.” His voice barely audible, just a memory fading from his lips as soon as they were spoken. He felt a tear run down his cheek as the light took over the darkness of his mind, but before the light could overtake the void the darkness flooded through like a wave to drown out anything that used to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bright light enters the void.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Sorry this is so short, I'm already working on a second chapter and will most likely have it up either tonight or tomorrow. My plans for this fic will be Ren choosing to join the resistance against The Order, but in doing that having to deal with the fall out of what damage he's already done. I'm totally open to suggestions, head canons, etc for things you want to see included in this fic. Feel free to let me know :)

He hardly slept, if any, that night. He only stared at the charred remains of the ideals that had consumed his every moment since he felt the calling to the dark. But now, what felt like such assuredness was fading and a small glimmer of hope pained in his chest and he felt consumed with light. With a hope he had forgotten all because this scavenger, this girl, this force snuck inside of his head and corrupted his mission. He could still see her face, staring into his eyes, breaking through and penetrating his deepest memories. 

He scolded himself for taking off his mask. He was so foolish to have done so but doesn't recall why he felt compelled to prove to her he wasn't a monster underneath. He was Kylo Ren, a Knight of Ren. He was powerful, certainly more powerful than this girl. He had nothing to prove. Yet, he felt drawn to make her understand. She was sensitive to the force, something that so few people were attune to anymore. They were connected, and this force, he discovered first hand, flowed through her with as much intensity as it flowed through him. But he felt her light, he felt her bright intensity push into his mind and do something no one else had ever done. She saw him. Really saw him, his vulnerability-- his pain, she saw the battle within and that frightened him.

He closed his eyes and felt the energy around him fluctuate; the force was constantly battling for control of his body and mind. With every pull and every pulse he could feel his skin tremble and his heart skip. He focused his breathing to even out his heart beat and what his mind saw was not the vast darkness that used to be behind his eyes. He used to focus on the darkness there, find solace in that void. Now, just around the edges were a glimmer of light. A brightness that he hadn’t seen in years. Bright light like a sun ascending above a mountain in the early hours of the morning. It reminded him of what his mother would say to him as a child. When he feared the darkness. She would whisper that, “darkness isn’t for ever, Ben. Every dark night has a bright morning.” Her voice hummed inside of his head, like an echo of hope he used to believe in. He remembered his name. “Ben.” His voice barely audible, just a memory fading from his lips as soon as they were spoken. He felt a tear run down his cheek as the light took over the darkness of his mind, but before the light could overtake the void the darkness flooded through like a wave to drown out anything that used to be good. A voice rang through his chamber. 

“Ren, how are we coming along with getting the map from the scavenger?” The voice was that of General Hux. Kylo slowly wiped the wetness from his cheeks and opened his eyes. He reached for his mask and quickly put it on before opening the door to his chamber and stepping out to face General Hux. 

He towered over the man who straightened his shoulders and turned his chin upward. 

“I will have the map shortly, you don’t need to worry, General.”Ren knew it would not be easy to get the map from Rey. She had the force and now that she was aware, she will test her powers. Every moment he waits, she was getting stronger. 

“The supreme leader will not be pleased to find out you chose taking the girl over the droid. If you don’t produce the map soon, I will have to go to Snoke and let him know his Knight’s failed him.” Kylo could see the sweat beading on the generals forehead. He could see the fear and contempt hiding behind the his eyes. The general would give anything to remove Kylo from the equation, and this would give him the perfect opportunity to prove his loyalty.

Ren focused to contain the rage brewing inside of him, he stretched his hand out before forming a fist and clenching them against his sides. Gritting his teeth he spoke slowly, “I will get the map. Without issue.” The general opened his mouth to retort but Ren opened the palm of his left hand and with a waive of his wrist sent the general sliding towards the wall behind him. Moving him out of the way Ren charged down the corridor towards the girls cell. He would get the map out of her willingly or he would take it from her.


	2. I always get what I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's chat about Ben/Kylo Ren's daddy issues? Hm? Can we?

As soon as he rounded the corner to the hallway he could feel her. It radiated from her in a pulsing wave, making it's way closer to where he stood. This invisible shield crashed into him with a ferocity that he had never felt before. Not even when he trained with Snoke had he felt so much power. She had no idea of what was inside of her. He could feel her inside of his head, but this time instead of fighting her he let her enter without resistance. He braced himself for the on slot of memories he knew she would find. He stood motionless in the corridor and let the images flood his mind.

He could see green; every variation of green and skies so blue he couldn't believe this was ever his home. It had been so long since he thought about Alderaan or seen anything as beautiful. Now his days were filled with deep, and endless space. And though infinite and wondrous, it wasn't the same as being on the ground and smelling the dirt. She had found her way into the deepest parts of his mind and found where he kept his light hidden. Flashes of his mother's face made their way to the front of his mind. She was smiling at him, she was telling him not to be afraid. That whatever was happening to him was special, and that the force is good as so was he. She fades and suddenly he is standing in front of his father who is frightened . He's remembers for a moment being dragged towards a ship. They were running away, but he doesn't remember why. His father grip on his hand is so tight he thinks it's going to break. “No one is taking my kid away.” They're at the entrance to the Millennium Falcon when his father let's his hand go and crouches down to look him in the eye. “You don't have to be scared, kid. I won't let anyone hurt you. No one will ever hurt you, Ben. Not if I have something to say about it” He feels the memory slipping away.

“Sir?” He's startled by the Stormtroopers presence. He wonders how long he'd been there.

“Hm? Yes, what do you want?” He could feel his voice cracking. The guard took a step back before standing to attention.

“Update on the prisoner, sir. We have yet to retrieve the missing portion of the map. She is quite resilient, sir. EK0189 administered beatings for nearly two hours and she still refused to talk." “You did what? You allowed for her to be beaten?” he scalded. Without hesitation, he held his palm out and blasted the stormtrooper against the wall. He could feel the rage swelling inside of him, but instead of letting it overtake him he pulled it back. He released the trooper from his grasp, gaining composure he evened out his voice and spoke cooly, “I can see you and your teem have failed and I would rather not waste more time, or worse let you and your brutes kill her. I will continue the interrogation myself. Have your team leave immediately.

“But sir, we're nearly there. I assure you...”

“I will not repeat myself.”and with that the trooper nodded and called the rest of his team to leave.

He continued his way to her cell and stopped right in front of the door. He could hear her writhing around trying to free herself from the restraints. He waived his hand and entered the room abruptly. Using the force against her he froze her body. He looked her up and down and saw the bruising down her arms and the blood dripping from her nose.

“You will only continue to hurt yourself by resisting.”

She settled for a moment but continued looking him in the eyes. She could feel her teeth grinding together when she spoke, "I almost didn't believe you yesterday" she could feel her breathing hitch, "when you told me you were his" She corrected herself, she wanted to say his name and see his reaction, "Han Solo's son. I can't believe someone like you could be related to him"

Without hesitating he spoke, "Allow me to apologize for being a disappointment then, something you and my father now share." He tucked his hands behind his back, and walked towards her. "Does it make you happy knowing that? " He paused, waiting for her to speak but she didn't.

She kept quiet and only watched as Ren circled the room. "I was never close to my father. I wanted to be, desperately. He was a legend to everyone. A true myth that everyone else was close to but me. He was never around... always chasing another adventure. I would beg him to take me long, but it was dangerous."

He broke his stride and made his way over to the glass that separated the room from outside. It was a window that took up the entire wall and showed the great expanse and beauty of space but in the foreground was a planet, whose core had been turned into a weapon that devoured suns and killed planets.

"We're calling it, Star Killer." he took a step closer, "The General came up with it." he paused to look back at her. Her eyes were wide. She didn't quite understand why he was telling her this but she listened. She couldn't deny she was intrigued, "I thought it was a bit on the nose, you see. I thought something like, Oblivion would be better." A long moment passed before anyone moved. He turned back towards her, directing the conversation back in her direction, "I feel like oblivion really encapsulates the complete annihilation of a world and every inhabitant on it. It happens so fast, it's almost like it never happened at all. You were there, and suddenly you're gone from existence." The space between them had lessened until he was an arms length away. All she could hear was the robotic sounds of his mask manipulating his breathing. He cautiously reached up to click the button under his chin to release the mask that shrouded his face.

"Why do you wear that? she questioned.

"Fear." He said simply. "They already fear this figure" his voice was soft, must softer than it had been in their previous conversation.

"But isn't that cheating. It's not your face, you don't have to wear that face." He knew she was right, but he just couldn't succumb to the notion. He had worked too hard, and sacrificed too much for it all to be for nothing now. "You don't know the many faces I wear." He set his mask on the table and decided right then that he would make her understand why he was doing this.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Earlier, before I came in. You saw into my memories. It takes skill to tap into the force to do that, and yet, you said you've never had training. Who were your parents."

"I'm not telling you anything unless you take my restraints off." He thought about it for a moment. "Letting you go would not be wise for me. Now that you have an understanding of the force, you're a must better match."

"If you let me out of these, I promise I won't fight you." He studied her for several moments before waiving his hand and to unlock her restraints. She slid down the metal table. Feeling her legs hit the ground, her knees began to give out. She was weak, she hadn't slept or eaten in hours-- it could've been days for all she knew. And just as her knees began to buckle something was there to hold her up. She could feel the force around her, cupping her in it's embrace. She didn't know the force could be used for good. Not hours earlier this energy had been around her neck, choking her life away but now, it was holding her steady while Ren brought a chair over. He set it down below her and let her body slowly sit in the chair. She could feel the slight pressure of the energy around her. Not forcing her down, but holding her steady.

He turned his back on her to get a medical kit from the drawer.

"How did you know I wouldn't try to attack you when you're back was turned." She questioned. He didn't look up from the kit, instead spoke with disinterest as he searched for ointments. "You gave me your word. I knew you would honor it. It's who you are." He found what he was looking for at last and reached out for her wrist. She hesitated and only stared at his gloved hand. He quickly pulled his hands back and she followed. He pulled the glove off both of his hands before returning them back to the table. His placed his hand palm up and gestured to her to place her hand on his. She fixated on the lines of scars that littered his hands. Some large, others small. Made over time, in a never ending puzzle that reached back into his sleeves in a dark place she couldn't see. She wondered how he got so many, and what torture he'd been put though while under the control of The Order.

"I didn't order them to hurt you. I want you to know that" His voice was low, at a barely audible whisper. She had no idea why he felt the need to tell her this. But knowing this made that her thankful. She had no reason to trust this man, but there was a connection that no matter what she did she could not sever. He dabbed the ointment on her wrist, slowly working his way around spending extra time on the areas of skin that had split from her trying to slip her hands though the metal. She tried not to wince or show weakness, but every time she did it was as if he didn't hear. He simply focused on her wounds.

After a few moments he spoke. "My father, I haven't seen him in.." He let the sentence trail off. "It was... unsettling to see him." he continued. "They miss you." He looked up from her wrists to see her face. For a moment she saw the vulnerability that had been present in him the day before. But it was gone in a flash and he went back to her wrists, "I would believe you; had you and my father not tried to kill me." She couldn't believe the audacity of Ren. She quickly responded, "Only because you attacked us!" she could feel her voice growing louder. She couldn't believe he didn't understand that. He leaned back in his chair, "I only came to get what was mine." He watched her face turn red with anger. "I'm not yours!"

"You were never the intention. I came for the droid. I couldn't retrieve that, so I had to bring something back." 

"You know they will come for me?" She didn't know for sure they would. She thought by saying this he would be afraid. "I know they will, and when they do I will kill my father" "Ben, you don't have to" His grip around her wrist tightened, but only for a moment. "Don't call me Ben." She stared into his eyes. She wasn't afraid. "You don't have to be afraid, Ben. I know you are. But you don't have to be." His grip began to loosen as it reminded him of the memory. The memory of his parents she stumbled on, she kept eye contact with him. Searching his eyes for understanding. "You can be good. You don't have to stay in the dark."

He cleared his throat before standing up from the table. "You are very powerful, I won't deny that. I can see you're using my own memories against me. I would have done the same thing if I were in your place." She shook her head, not understanding his meaning. She finally realized he took what she said as false.. "No, no that's not what I meant, Ben. I'm..." her voice trailed off into a choked breath. She could feel the energy closing in around her throat.

"I told you, to never call me Ben. Ben is gone, he died a long time ago. I am Kylo Ren. And you will give me the map to Luke Skywalker or I will kill you.


End file.
